Words of Star and Sky
by ThumperCat
Summary: No cat knows what's on the Island off from the mainland where four clans live. That is until Wrenpaw wonders over there and meets Moonleaf from a whole other place of cats. Before they know it they are falling in love. R&R! BETTER SUMMERY INSIDE!
1. Allegiances, Summery, and Authors note

**Summery**

**No cat knows if there's life other than twolegs on an island off the coast of where the four clans live. That is until Wrenpaw, an apprentice of SunClan ventures over there and meets Moonleaf, a cat from a whole other world. Before they know it they are falling and love. But when StarClan gives them a terrible knew prophecy that two different clans will come, the two young cats will be torn between their loyalty to their clan and their love for each other.**

_**Authors Note:**_

_**This is my second warriors fanfic, and hopefully I'll be able to update two stories at the same time recently. My other one if Father's Pawsteps.**_

_**On all of my warrior stories I like to base my characters off of cats I have/had at one point of time. This one, SunClan is full of cats that are still living. Yeah, I know that's a lot of cats. The kittens of this year are the main characters, so the 6 chosen are based off of real kittens.**_

_**This story is dedicated to the real Brackenleaf, or Biscuit is his kittypet name, who died a few days ago of... well no one's sure what he died of.**_

_**I've finally got the allegiances on here. (Yay!) It makes things a lot easier.**_

_**Those who believe in StarClan**_

**SUNCLAN**

**LEADER: Bearstar -** Small muscular tabby tom.

**DEPUTY: Mistystream - **Silverish she-cat.

**MEDICINE CAT: Mousepelt - **Small, fluffy, tabby she-cat.

**WARRIORS: Patchpelt - **Tabby she-cat.

**Cinderfur - **Black, fluffy she-cat. **Apprentice - Goldenpaw**

**Ambereyes - **Blue she-cat with white and brown specks. Has unusual amber eyes.

**Lucktail - **Huge dark tabby tom.

**Dawnfur - **Fluffy tabby she-cat.

**Weaselface - **Black and white tom with a pointy nose.

**Ghostfur - **Gray and white tom. **Apprentice - Wrenpaw**

**APPRENTICES: Wrenpaw - **Light tabby she-cat.

**Goldenpaw - **Orange and white striped she-cat.

**QUEENS: Sandfur - **Light ginger striped she-cat.

**Blackheart - **Black she-cat.

**ELDERS: Autumncloud - **Old calico she-cat.

**RAPIDCLAN**

**LEADER: Lakestar - **Light brown she-cat.

**DEPUTY: Mossheart - **Black and white tom.

**MEDICINE CAT: Blue-ear - **White she-cat with blue ears.

**WARRIORS: Onespot - **White tom with one white spot in the middle of his back.

**Cottonfur - **White fluffy tom. **Apprentice - Lightpaw**

**Waveracer - **Light gray she-cat. **Apprentice - Darkpaw**

**Longlegs - **Orange tom with really long legs. **Apprentice - Fishpaw**

**APPRENTICES: Darkpaw - **Dark-brown almost black tom with gray feet.

**Fishpaw - **Light gray tom.

**Lightpaw - **Light cream-colored she-cat.

**QUEENS: Poppyfur - **Black she-cat.

**ELDERS: Rockpelt - **Light gray tom.

**Dapplefeather - **Tabby she-cat.

**FIRECLAN**

**LEADER: Thunderstar - **Light tabby tom.

**DEPUTY: Summerbrezze - **Cream-colored she-cat. **Apprentice - Hollypaw**

**MEDICINE CAT: Orangefur - **Big orange tom.

**WARRIORS: Flamepelt - **Ginger tom. **Apprentice - Flypaw**

**Bluepelt - **Blue-gray tom. **Apprentice - Troublepaw**

**Lightningstripe - **Light colored tom. Fastest runner in FireClan. **Apprentice - Smallpaw**

**Stormheart - **Gray and white tom.

**Birdsong - **Tabby she-cat. **Apprentice - Hawkpaw**

**Moonracer - **Pure black she-cat.

**APPRENTICES: Hawkpaw - **Tabby tom.

**Troublepaw - **Black and white tom.

**Hollypaw - **Light tabby she-cat.

**Smallpaw - **Very small light tabby tom.

**QUEENS: NONE**

**ELDERS: Stubtail - **Old orange tom with a stub for a tail.

**MOONCLAN**

**LEADER: Sharpstar - **Black tom with sharp teeth.

**DEPUTY: Rainheart - **Light brown tom. **Apprentice - Dawnpaw**

**MEDICINE CAT: Shadowheart - **Black and white tom. **Apprentice - Silverpaw**

**WARRIORS: Doomclaw - **Black and white tom. **Apprentice - Foxpaw**

**Maplespirit - **Brown she-cat.

**Winterpelt - **White tom.

**APPRENTICES: Foxpaw - **Orange, sly tom.

**Dawnpaw - **Light tabby she-cat.

**QUEENS: Darkfoot - **Dark colored she-cat.

**ELDERS: Broadshoulder - **Old orange tom.

**Shellcloud - **Light colored she-cat.

**Allegiances**

_**Those who believe in Clan of the sky**_

**CLAN OF THE SEA**

**LEADER: Lionspirit - **Huge ginger tom.

**HEALER: Saltherb - **Small white she-cat. **Learner - Mericleherb**

**HUNTERS: Sparrowprey - **Tabby tom. **Learner - Snowleaf**

**Mountainprey - **Huge gray tom.

**Finchprey - **Unusual light yellow she-cat..

**Leopardprey - **orange tom with black spots.

**FIGHTERS: Windstorm - **Blue-gray tom. **Learner - Moonleaf**

**Goldstorm - **Golden she-cat. **Learner - Rainleaf**

**Songstorm - **Calico she-cat.

**Grizzlystorm - **Huge brown tom.

**Bravestorm - **Black and white tom.

**LEARNERS: Moonleaf - **Muscular, blck tom. Will be a fighter.

**Rainleaf - **Blue she-cat with specks of brown. Will be a fighter.

**Snowleaf - **Pure white tom. Will be a hunter.

**MOTHERS: Singingbird - **Blue-gray she-cat.

**RETIREES: Frostedone - **White she-cat. Used to be a fighter.

**CLAN OF THE DESERT**

**LEADER: Oakspirit - **Brown tom.

**HEALER: Thistleherb - **Brown and white she-cat.

**HUNTERS: Frogprey - **Light brown she-cat.

**Copperprey - **Copper-brown tom. **Learner - Brackenleaf**

**Windprey - **Light tabby she-cat.

**FIGHTERS: Wolfstorm - **Huge gray, fluffy tom.

**Eaglestorm - **Tabby tom. **Learner - Grassleaf**

**Rainstorm - **Amber she-cat who loves rain.

**Blackstorm - **Black she-cat.

**LEARNERS: Brackenleaf - **Thck furred, dark tabby tom. Will be a hunter.

**Grassleaf - **Unusual greenish, white tom. Will be a fighter.

**MOTHERS: NONE**

**RETIREES: Spottedone - **White spotted tom. Used to be a hunter.

**Hawkone - **Brown tom. Used to be a hunter.


	2. Prologue

Okay, this first bit might be a bit confusing because I'm going back in forth from two places. Just read on. The rest of the story won't be that confusing.

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors. This is the only time I will type this, so I expect you to know that about all the other cahpters too. :)

Prologue

The moon cast a glimmer of light onto a crowd of cats gathered around a rock. The cat on the rock was a small, muscular, tabby tom. A young, light tabby she-cat was sitting by him with her chest puffed out in pride.

- - - - - - -

The moon glistened off the pelt of a black tom and on the water. A group of cats were around him and a ginger tom was sitting beside him.

"Moonkit," the ginger tom said in a deep voice. The black cat looked up. "Do you promise to train as a fighter, and defend Clan of the Sea with your life?"

- - - - - - -

The tabby tom spoke into the crowd of cats. "Tonight we gather together to name a new apprentice." He looked down at the she-cat, "Wrenkit, from this day forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Wrenpaw."

- - - - - - -

The black cat raised his head proudly and looked the cat in the eye. "Yes, Lionspirit. I do."

"Then may you train as a fighter from now until you've earned your fighter name. From this moment you will now be called Moonleaf. May Clan of the Sky look down on you and accept you as a learner for a fighter."

- - - - - - -

Wrenpaw's eyes sparkled with her new name. The tabby went on.

"Ghostfur!" he meowed, "You're ready for your first apprentice. I expect you to share the skills Smokeface taught you, and pass on all the skills you learned from him."

- - - - - - -

"Windstorm," the ginger tom looked at a gray tom in the crowd. "You will be his trainer."

Windstorm came up to Moonleaf and entertwined his tail with his. Lionpirit raised his paw into the moonlight, now sparkling with many drops of salt water.

"Clan of the sky!" he called up into the star darted sky, "Lead this learner to do your will, and let him be a loyal member to Clan of the Sea!" At that, Lionspirit put his paw on Moonleaf's shoulder where a symbol of waves was imprinted in his skin. The salt stung it, but he did not flinch.

- - - - - - -

Ghostfur jumped on top of the rock and touched noses to Wrenpaw, his new apprentice. The crowd began cheering, "Wrenpaw! Wrenpaw!"

- - - - - - -

The cats at the water raised their heads at the night sky and chanted, "Moonleaf! Moonleaf of Clan of the Sea!"

- - - - - - -

A fluffy tabby she-cat at the base of the rock smiled up at the new apprentice. All of a sudden, there was a black and white she-cat up next to Wrenpaw on the rock. It was the old medicine clat, Mossfeather, who was now dead. The she-cat let out a gasp.

"Look at this new apprentice, Mousepelt," she said, "In the next moons, her life will be filled of danger, adventure, and forbidden love."

- - - - - - -

The healer of Clan of the Sea looked out across the water to the mainland. There was a silvery cat walking on the water. The old healer, Waveherb, was sitting over the salty waves.

"Saltherb," he said, "This new learner will go through a lot in the next sunsets to come."

- - - - - - -

"Do not hold her back from anything," Mossfeather continued, "Her destiny is already laid out for her" Before Mousepelt could reply, the silvery cat was gone. All of the cats were returning to their dens by the canyon. Mousepelt shook her head and walked to her den, thinking about the mysterious prophecy for the young apprentice. There was something certain about her…

- - - - - - -

"Do not try to stop him, for he has already been chosen a path to walk on." As soon as Waveherb had come, he disappered. A cat was yowling at him to follow the rest of the clan back to camp. Saltherb got to his paws to follow. There was something certain about this learner…

****

They would not lead a normal life.


	3. The Gathering

Alright, here's chapter one. I know it's kind of rushed, but it won't all be like this. Keep on reading, will you?

Chapter 1

A tabby pelt snuck quietly through the few plants growing through the hard ground. A rat nibbled on a berry from a lone bush, totally unaware that a cat was preparing to strike and eat it. The tabby bunched her muscles to spring when an orange and white cat bounded through the dust to her. Wrenpaw launched at the rat, but it slithered out of her paws at the last moment.

"Hey, Wrenpaw!," the she-cat called to her. Wrenpaw flattened her ears annoyed. The only way to find any prey in this part of SunClan territory was to go down into the gorge to the river where there were trees and grass.

"What, Goldenpaw?" she asked the other apprentice. Goldenpaw must have caught the irritated note in her voice, because she stared at her paws guiltily.

"Sorry," she mewed, tracing the dirt with a ginger paw. "I need to tell you though. You need to come back to camp so Bearstar can pick which cats he wants to take to the gathering tonight."

Wrenpaw stood up and licked some dust off of her shoulder. Tonight was the gathering and she hoped badly that she got to go. "Fine, Goldenpaw," she mewed to her den mate, I'm coming."

That was all it took for Goldenpaw to bounce off in the direction of the camp. Wrenpaw ran to catch up to her in the setting sun. Too soon, the camp came in sight. It was nestled between two trees at an oasis and surrounded by a wall of brambles.

The camp was alive with mummers of who they thought would be going to the gathering. She spotted her gray and white mentor, Ghostfur chatting with a huge, broad shouldered tabby tom by the name of Lucktail. Wrenpaw sat down beside him and asked, "Has Bearstar said who would go to the gathering yet?"

Ghostfur shook his head and replied, "No, he was waiting for you and Goldenpaw to come back."

"Unless I'm talking to a MoonClan intruder who has made themselves look like Wrenpaw, I guess you're here now so Bearstar can get on with it!" Lucktail complained, "My paws are itching to see if I can go."

Wrenpaw purred in amusement, "What are you talking about? You've been to more gatherings then what I have!" she told the tabby tom.

Lucktail was going to reply, but that instant, their leader came out of his den and jumped up onto the moss-covered rock that the clan meetings were held on. He raised his head and meowed the clan meeting call, even though about the whole clan was already there.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here, beneath the moss-rock for a clan meeting!" A few elders and queens came out from their dens, kits at their mother's feet.

"As you know there is a gathering tonight," the small tabby tom announced when everyone was in the clearing, "I have decided to take these cats: Lucktail, Ghostfur, Weaselface, Wrenpaw, and Ambereyes." Wrenpaw felt a surge of excitement as her name was called. Bearstar flicked is tail to dismiss the clan. Goldenpaw padded over to her as the clan started filing back into their duties to wait until Bearstar said it was time to leave.

"Lucky you," she mewed and batted Wrenpaw's ear playfully with a sheathed paw. "I wish I could go."

"Next time maybe," Wrenpaw encouraged her friend. Goldenpaw muttered something like, "yeah" and headed to her den. Wrenpaw felt sorry for her friend. She would be the only apprentice here tonight, and would probably be lonely. Everytime she was picked to go, Wrenpaw got stuck playing with Wolfkit, Gemkit, Loudkit, and Sandykit in the nursery. Sandfur's kits always annoyed her.

Pretty soon, Bearstar called to the cats that he had picked to follow him to the Moonlight-place where the other clans, FireClan, RapidClan, and MoonClan would be waiting. Wrenpaw half walked half ran by Lucktail who had been a friend of hers since she was a kit.

"Where are you going so fast?" he asked her when she bounded up near the front of the group.

"We're late the way it is," she replied twitching an ear, "And I want to be one of the first ones to see the Moonlight-place."

"Lucktail let out a _mrrow_ of amusement and nudged her in the side with a huge brown paw. "Too late for that," he told her, "I'm afraid you weren't around when the first cats founded the clans."

Wrenpaw tried to push him back, but she only succeeded in making herself topple over. That only made Lucktail laugh harder. Wrenpaw stuck her tail straight up, irritated and embarrassed, and walked to the front of the group.

In no time they got to the beach where the gathering took place. The moonlight glimmered on the ocean sending streaks of light on the surface. She had been here loads of times, but the sight still took her breath away. When the first cats named this place, they did a good job of it..

The sea was slowly moving up and down on the shore, and Wrenpaw made sure she didn't sit to close to the edge where she would get wet. She saw that RapidClan and MoonClan were already gathered around the Moonrock where the leaders announced what was happening in their clans. She shuffled among the murmering group and caught sight of a dark colored cat sitting a little way off talking to a silver tom. She seemed to have seen the dark colored one before, but couldn't remember where. He looked handsome though.

Wrenpaw was going to go over to the two when there was a call from the moonrock and four leaders were standing there. FireClan must have came when she wasn't looking. Moonlight shimmered off their pelts as if they were StarClan cats already. They didn't have much to say; RapidClan got a few more warriors and did have problems with a muskrat; FireClan had a few deaths to heat but the rest of the clan were fine now; and MoonClan had gotten a few more apprentices, but overall nothing had happened. Bearstar didn't have much to say about SunClan either.

As they were talking, Wrenpaw seemed to hear another voice across the ocean. She turned her head to a little island several fox-lengths away. She could barely make out shadowy blotches of figures on the other side. They weren't twolegs, she could tell that. They looked more like… cats. Could it be possible thy weren't the only clans out there?

Wrenpaw was snapped out of her daydream when Lucktail prodded her with a strong paw and mewed, "Are you going to stand there all night looking at that twoleg infested island? Or am I going to have to tell Bearstar you want to become a kittypet?"

Wrenpaw jumped to bat one of his ears, but didn't quite make it and hit his cheek instead. Lucktail twitched his whiskers obviously amused.

Giving up, Wrenpaw padded away with her clan to their camp with the strange cat-like figures on her mind.

**Yeah, kind of boring it WILL get better**

**Review please!**

**-Smokestar**


	4. Lucktail's Story

**Yeah, since I haven't been on here forever, I'm going to post the next two chapters. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

A cool breeze ruffled Wrenpaw's tabby fur as she walked through the grass at the bottom of the gorge. The river ran by her, it's surface filled with stars from the night sky. She bent her head to lick up a few drops of the starry water, and jumped in surprise when she saw the reflection of another cat.

It was Whitestar, the leader before Bearstar who had went to hunt with StarClan when she was just two moons old. His fur semed to be made of stars themselves. _Wow! _thought Wrenpaw, _A StarClan cat! But why is he here talking-or going to talk-to me?_

Whitestar lifted his head to her. "Wrenpaw, I have important news for you." he said.

"F-for me?" Wrenpaw couldn't believe she was getting a message and not Mousepelt.

"Yes," the white cat went on, "Times of trouble are coming, Wrenpaw. You and three others will meet at the Moon-light place at the next moonhigh. Your problem lies beyond the sea." Whitestar looked downriver where the river ran into the ocean. "Four will become one. Two will become one. Star and Sky will clash and six cats will be the only ones to stop it." He finished and looked at her again. Wrenpaw felt her eyes grow wide.

Suddenly the grass and river disappeared beneath her feet and she was on the water. But not in it. Looking down, she saw the blackness of the cold liquid and fear flashed through her. She would drown! Looking up at Whitestar, who seemed peaceful enough, calmed her nerves so she could look around her.

They were standing on the sea in between the mainland; the land four clans had called home for centuries, and the strange island that she had seen shapes of cats on the other day at the gathering. The moon was above them, casting a glimmer in the sea, and making enough light to see two dark shapes on the islands. They were both looking out at the sea, but it was too bark to see the color of their pelts.

"Look at this now," Whitestar meowed even though Wrenpaw was already staring at the scene before her, "You can not change the the future has in store. Love and loyalty will collide and only one will come out on top. Remember that not all of your friends are your allies."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Wrenpaw looked up at him, but everything had begun to fade. Whitestar along with them. "No! Wait! Who are those two cats? Tell me what you mean!" But he was gone. Wrenpaw was left alone in the darkness.

"What do _you_ mean? I said I was going on an early hunting trip with Cinderfur."

Wrenpaw opened her eyes and saw she was in the apprentice den again and Goldenpaw was standing over her looking confused.

"Nothing," Wrenpaw got up and arched her back in a stretch, "Bad dream, that's all. I must have ate a tough piece of fresh-kill last night."

Goldenpaw shrugged, "All well," she mewed, "See you at moonhigh."

Wrenpaw nodded as her friend went out of the camp and sat down to think about her dream. What did it mean? And why had StarClan sent it to her and not a medicine cat? Did the last part mean someone was going to betray the clan? If so she would have to tell Bearstar. And how could stars and the sky clash? The star's _were_ in the sky.

Shaking her head, she got to her paws and padded over to where Lucktail was sharing tongues with Dawnfur. Since Ghostfur was on the Dawn patrol, Wrenpaw needed some warrior to go out of camp with her. Grining a mechevious grin at the two she mewed, "Sorry to brake up you two love bird's special moment, but do you want to go out and hunting with me? Ghostfur's on the dawn patrol."

Instantly, Dawnfur got to her paws and brushed a paw over an ear. "No thanks, Wrenpaw," she said, "I promised to go with Weaselface." Weaselface was her brother, but she figured that Dawnfur's high pride made her not want to be caught with an apprentice if it wasn't her own.

Lucktail got to his paws too and sighed, "Okay, Wrenpaw," he meowed, "I'll take you hunting." He licked Dawnfur's ear and murmered something in her ear. Wrenpaw thought of her dream. _Love and loyalty will collide. _Could that be Lucktail and Dawnfur? They seemed to love each other enough. _Mouse brain, _she told herself herself. She knew there were a lot of relationships in this clan alone. It could be anyone.

Following him out of the camp, he turned to her, "So where do you want to hunt?" he asked.

"Um…" Wrenpaw thought, "Why not by the Moon-light place?"

Lucktail twitched his ear and gave her a funny look. "You know the only thing you can find there is turtles and crabs, right?"

Wrenpaw brushed her paw over the grass, "Yes,"

"Is there something wrong?" he asked in a lower voice, crouching down so he was eye-level with her. "You're acting kind of strange."

"I'm fine," Wrenpaw looked up and mewed. She hesitated and said, "Lucktail? Do you know anything about that island in the sea by Moon-light place?"

Lucktail looked thoughtful and then said, "Well lets see," and raced off in that direction. Wrenpaw followed him down to the beach where he was sitting looking at the mysterious island.

"When I was a kit," he began when she sat down by him, "I wondered-I still wonder-what was over there. My mother, Speckleback, told me that humans domesticated every spit of land on it." He looked over in the far distence where a twoleg monster bridge crossed over to the island, "Even though I knew there was a lot of twoleg-free land on it."

"How do you know?"

Lucktail's tail twitched. "I went over there once."

Wrenpaw's heart beat in her chest, "What? How?"

"By the bridge," he meowed, flicking his tail to indicate the twoleg bridge over in the distance. "I promised myself never to do that again. You only get this narrow strip about the size of a rabbit to walk on, and then it's monsters passing by you. One of them even bushed against my fur." He shivered. "But I saw some cats clustered together and walking like a patrol. I didn't stick around long enough for them to catch me."

They sat their together staring at the island for a long time in silence. Then Lucktail got up shaking sand off his tail. "We better get back with something," he said.

Pretty soon the two came into the camp with prey in their mouths. They dropped it in the fresh-kill pile and Wrenpaw went to the den to take a nap. She hoped that Whitestar wouldn't prowl through her dreams again.

Laying on the moss, she was about to go to sleep until a thought hit her.

_You and three others will meet at the Moon-light place at the next moonhigh._

That was today! Wrenpaw lifted her head again. It was sunhigh. She would go tonight and see what would happen. If nobody showed up she would sneak back into camp. Suddenly life felt a little more difficult.


	5. The Prophecy

**Chapter 3**

It was about moonhigh when Wrenpaw snuck out of camp. She crept to the entrance and then raced through the trees and dust to the Moon-light place. She hoped that this was more than just a tough piece of fresh-kill, but then again didn't. That would mean she would have to do something dangerous.

Skidding down a sandy hill, she almost ran into a silvery cat and half feared that she was still in the SunClan apprentice's den, dreaming. But the cat turned around and Wrenpaw smelled MoonClan on him. The MoonClan apprentice jumped up and said, "So I wasn't the only one to get it!" he sniffed, "Are you the new medicine cat apprentice for SunClan or something?"

Wrenpaw sat down and licked the fur on her shoulder, "No," she replied, "I'm training to be a warrior. I had a dream where Whitestar came and said to-"

"To go here tonight at moonhigh," he finished for her. His face became puzzled. I thought only medicine cats got it."

Wrenpaw suddenly felt out of place, "No," she mewed quietly, then felt something ram into her back and she fell over.

"Sorry," she heard a voice in her ear and sprang up to see the dark-colored apprentice she had seen at the gathering. Getting a closer look at him, she saw that he had long hair and gray paws. "Did you get the prophecy too?" the MoonClan cat asked him.

The newcomer nodded. "I was told to go here. I'm Darkpaw by the way. From RapidClan."

"Wrenpaw from SunClan," she mewed and the silver cat introduced himself as Silverpaw, a medicine cat apprentice.

Suddenly another cat, who looked no older than a kit, came scurrying down the hill. He was a light tabby, and so small that he had to look up to see Darkpaw's face.

"You're here too!" he squeaked, "I knew Icestar was right!" he quickly told everyone what he dreamed of. It was the exact same as Wrenpaw's.

Darkpaw glared down at him, "What are you doing here?" he asked, "You're still a kit!"

The small tom's fur fluffed up as he met Darkpaw's stare, "Am not!" he mewed, "I became Small_paw _of FireClan a few sunsets ago!"

"Practically a kit," grumbled Darkpaw.

"I am _not_ a kit!"

"Look!" Wrenpaw broke up the fighting toms, aware that she was the only she-cat in the bunch, "We got to figure out what were supposed to do here!"

"Maybe go to sleep," Silverpaw suggested, "That's what we do at SilverLake to talk to StarClan." SilverLake was where the leaders got their nine lives and name and where the medicine cats held their meetings.

"Good idea!" squealed Smallpaw.

"Like you have an opinion," Darkpaw retorted.

"I say try it," Wrenpaw said, "It couldn't hurt."

Laying down, she put her head on her paws and waited for Whitestar to come to her.

She was stalking a mouse in the night by the gorge when a white figure came walking over to her. The mouse heard the pawsteps and scurried away from her outstretched paws. "Fox-dung!" she spat. A quiet chuckle came from behind her. Springing to her paws, Wrenpaw looked up to see who was laughing at her. Whitestar standing over her, a gleam of amusement in his starry eyes.

"You again!" she mewed happily.

Whitestar nodded, "Yes Wrenpaw," he said, "I have another prophecy for you." Wrenpaw pricked her ears to listen. "Two more clans will come to the forest. But only five clans may have it. Blood will be the only path out. You must all work together to lead the way."

Like the last dream, things started to change around her. Now she was sitting again on the sandy beach of Moon-light place, the moon casting shimmers of light on the rippling water. The island that Lucktail had described just this morning seemed closer to the shore then ever. A black shape was sitting on the water's edge. It's eyes reflected the light of the moon making them glow eerily, but Wrenpaw didn't feel afraid.

Without a word from Whitestar, the scene changed again. They were just outside of SunClan camp now. Wrenpaw picked up the smell of blood in the air. All of a sudden, a cat shrieked somewhere in the distance. Visions of humongous numbers of cats, slashing claws, and blood came to her. She looked at Whitestar frightfully, but he was as calm as ever. The black cat came into the scene again. It was far away, it's eyes gleaming again. It was looking at her with grief in it's eyes. Things started to fade around her then. She could just make out the soft whisper of Whitestar.

"Your choice."

Wrenpaw was on sand again, hearing the ocean gurgle. Opening her eyes, she saw the three toms already on their paws looking at her.

"It's about time you got up," Smallpaw mewed, "Did you fall asleep or something?"

Wrenpaw didn't answer. She just got to her paws and started licking her chest fur.

"Well that was weird," Darkpaw mewed, ignoring Wrenpaw. "Lichenstar came to me again." Wrenpaw figured that Lichenstar was the old leader of RapidClan. He repeated the words Whitestar had said to her and the other two nodded their heads saying they got the same thing. He didn't say anything about the last bit though. She didn't say anything

"Weird," repeated Smallpaw nodding.

"Yeah," agreed Darkpaw. That was the only thing the two apprentices seemed to agree on tonight.

"No, It's just StarClan's word," said Silverpaw. "I think we should tell our leaders about this." Darkpaw looked doubtfull but agreed.

"That would be the best," squeaked Smallpaw. He looked at the sky. "It's about Dawn. We should get back."

"Should we meet again?" Silverpaw mewed. "I mean, the prophecy said something about 'You must all work together to lead the way'."

"How about tomorrow night?" Darkpaw put in. The toms nadded and turned to her. Wrenpaw gave them a small nod.

As all the apprentices started padding away to their clans, Wrenpaw wondered if she should tell Lucktail first. The _whole_ prophecy to him. Maybe he could figure it out and tell Bearstar. She didn't like the idea of trying to convince her leader that they had to prepare for a fight.

Without knowing it, Wrenpaw looked out at the ocean. She could just make out two shapes moving through the darkness. She remembered Lucktail's story of the strange patrols. Curiosity got the better of her and she looked at the twoleg monster bridge. Determination had a firm grip on her. If Lucktail could get across that way, she could too. She had a plan.

**I hoped that was good. I'll try to post more often. Please R&R.**


	6. No Show

**Chapter 4**

"Wrenpaw! Wrenpaw, wake up!"

Wrenpaw awoke to safts of light coming through the apprentices den. Goldenpaw was standing over her with an annoyed expression on her face. It was sunhigh, and Wrenpaw was still asleep. Jumping to her paws, she let out a huge yawn.

"Finally!" Goldenpaw rolled her eyes. "Bearstars calling a clan meeting. Sandfurs kits are going to be apprentices!"

Joy filled Wrenpaw from ear to tail tip. There would be four more apprentices to share the den, go hunting together, and train together with. Leaping out of the den, she skidded to a stop beside Ghostfur. He looked down and purred in amusement at his apprentice. Goldenpaw sat down beside her and Cinderfur.

Two dark tabby kits, a light tabby kit, and a silver kit were sitting beneath the moss-rock squirming as Sandfur groomed their coats. Making sure the whole clan was here, Bearstar began.

"Today we gather together to name four new apprentices." He flicked his tail for the four kits to join him on the rock. They scrambled up, pushing and shoving their litter mates to reach the top first. The silver one won.

"Wolfkit," Bearstar continued starting in front of the line, "From this day forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Lucktail," Bearstar called, "You will be Wolfpaws mentor. I expect you to to pass on everything Clawheart had taught you to this apprentice."

"Sandykit," he went on with the light tabby, "You will be known as Sandypaw. Dawnfur, you are ready for your first apprentice. Pass on everything Fernpelt taught you to her."

"Gemkit," he said to one of the darker tabbys, "You will be known as Gempaw. Patchpelt, Share everything Nightfur taught you to this apprentice."

The last dark tabby kit was practicaly bouncing up and down with excitement. Bearstar twitched his whiskers in amusement at the kit. He would more proud of these apprentices then any other because they were his own.

"Loudkit, you will be known as Loudpaw. Ambereyes, Pass all the skills you learned from Badgerclaw to him."

The four warriors went up to touch noses to their new apprentices. Lucktail looked huge up next to Bearstar. If no one knew any better, they would probably say Lucktail was leader.

After that, Wrenpaw joined the clan started in a chant, "Wolfpaw! Sandypaw! Gempaw! Loudpaw! Wolfpaw! Sandypaw! Gempaw! Loudpaw!"

She and Goldenpaw rushed over to greet the new apprentices. They were bouncing up and down with excitement and chatting away between themselves.

"Congratulations!" Wrenpaw mewed.

"Come on, well show you to where you will sleep," Goldenpaw said, and they started to follow her to the den. Wrenpaw stayed behind though. If she wanted to venture on the island, she could do it today. But then she would have to get to the Moon-light place tonight too. That was times to sneak out in one day. It was hard enough one time. Following the five other apprentices to the den, she knew she couldnt do it today.

Goldenpaw was bounding over from moss nest to moss nest and talking really fast. Loudpaw was looking at her with wide eyes, while Wolfpaw was giving her a look like she was crazy. The two she-cats looked like they were about to burst out laughing.

Wrenpaw walked into the den and tapped her friend on the shoulder with her tail.

"Uh, Goldenpaw," she said, "Give it a rest."

The orange she-cat looked at her then at the four new apprentices, and gave an embarrassed look. "Sorry," she said, "I got carried away, didt I?"

Four heads nodded.

"Wrenpaw!" Ghostfurs mew called from outside, "Lets go hunting."

"Coming!" she called back. _Tomorrow I'll find a way._

- - - - - - -

When Wrenpaw sneaked out of camp, the sky was cloudy. By the time she reached the Moon-light place, it was drizzling. Silverpaw and Darkpaw were already there, taking shelter under a thin limb of a bush. They looked up as she bounded over to them.

"Wheres Smallpaw?" she asked.

Darkpaw shrugged. "He hasnt come yet."

Silverpaw spoke up, "Did you tell Bearstar about your dream?"

Bearstar? "Oh!" Wrenpaw exclaimed, "I forgot all about it. Sorry."

The silver medicine cat apprentice just shook his head. "Darkpaw forgot too," he said. "It seems that I was the only one that told anyone."

"What did Sharpstar say?" Wrenpaw asked him.

Silverpaw snorted. "You know Sharpstar. I told him about the prophecy and he didnt believe me. He said that we were the only clans that existed and that it would be impossible for two more to come." He paused. "He also said that I should stop eating so much before I sleep."

"Did you tell him that you snuck out?" Darkpaw asked.

"You kidding? I'd be kicked out of the clan!"

No one said much after that. The rain came heavier and faster. Darkpaw shook water out of his long fur.

"Hes not going to show," he said, "We should head back to camp before someone notices us missing.

"You're right," Wrenpaw agreed. She thought about the now five apprentices that would notice her out of the den. It wasnt a very good thought.

Silverpaw hesitated before saying, "Yeah. We could come back the next clear night. Maybe Smallpaw fell into a deep sleep or something."

The three cats said goodnight and rushed back to their clans. Wrenpaw couldnt help but to look at the island though. Tomorrow, rain or shine, she was going to find a way over there. She would find the clan Lucktail had found.

**If no one has noticed yet, the alligences are up on the first page. Please review!**


End file.
